The Butterfly Effect
by amazed with life
Summary: Not very good at summeries... basically like the movie...


**SO... I ALREADY MADE A STORY CALLED THIS... BUT I JUST WATCHED THIS MOVIE AND FOR SOME ODD REASON I THOUGHT OF ELI AND CLARE (I DONT OWN THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT BTW... AND IF U HAVENT WATCHED IT... U REALLY NEED TO... ALSO U PROBABLY SHOULDNT READ THIS CAUSE IT WILL BE LIKE THE MOVIE...) I DELELTED THAT STORY AND HOPE U ENJOY THIS ONE! :D**

* * *

I was running down a long hallway, as fast as I could hoping to get to the room before anyone noticed I was gone or caught me... I finally reached the room and pushed the couch against the door so it could buy me a few minutes incase my plan didn't work. I through my self at the floor and ended up halfway under a desk I had a pen and a piece of paper I began writing and saying out loud what I was writing down.

"If anybody finds this, that means my plan didn't work and I'm already dead... If I can go back and fix everything maybe I can save her."

Then the door opened and everyone rushed in... but it was too late... I was already gone.

* * *

I remember being a little kid and playing with my dog, my mom was trying to fix the car that had decided to stall again this morning I was trying to get the little toy away from Scamp when my mom called me

"Eli!"

I let Scamp have the toy and then ran to my mom.

"We're gonna be late again."

My mom just nodded while removing the mechanic outfit type thing revealing her work outfit, she worked at the little diner across town The Dot.

"Since when do you care about getting to school on time huh?" she said jokingly, my seven year old self didn't laugh... she didn't understand.

"It's parents day today."

"I know honey I'm gonna try to go on break early today and maybe I can be there..."

"Can't Bill come?"

"Honey you know he cant."

"Just for one day?"

"Honey..."

"But Adam's dad is coming.. and Clare's.. and..."

"Okay. I get it I get it. But I'm not so bad am I?"

I sighed and shook my head no and got out, out of corner of my eye I saw my teacher approach the car, paying no attention I walked in and went to Clare, I vaguely remember Jake (Clare's brother) harassing Adam, but I was too distracted by Clare I looked over and saw my mom looking at a picture she turned to me and looked sad.. I immediately knew it was the picture I apparently drew.. I didn't remember drawing it though.

"Oh man. I'm in trouble." I said to Clare when I saw my mom walking towards me. She said I wasn't going to stay in school today and then she waved at Clare and we walked out. We went home, she had called in sick, the next day we got in the car, we were going to DePaul Mental Institution (that's where my dad was.) I was whining, I had been here a few times.. I don't really remember why but I know I didn't like it and that it was scary.

"Mom please. I wont draw anymore bad pictures I promise.."

We had just pulled into the parking lot.

"Mom..."

"Honey... its gonna be fine. Just calm down, he's very nice. You'll like him."

Then we got out and walked in we saw the doctor and he made me lay down in this table thing and then it went forward and my head was in this thing and I knew what they were doing, they were checking to see if I was crazy... like my dad. After we were done my mom drove me to the store and bought me a composition notebook and explained that the doctor thought it would be helpful to keep a journal, thought it would help me regain my memory. I just nodded.

Then about a week later I was writing in my journal

_Today I am going to play with Clare and Jake and their dad... I'm finally going to see what a real dad is like._

I was writing when my mom left the room for just a moment then next thing I knew I was in the middle of the kitchen and my mom look scared, no scratch that, she looked terrified.

"Honey what are you doing with that knife?"

I looked down and in my left hand was a knife that my mom usually uses to cut frozen meat that she was going to sell or whatever. I dropped the knife and gasped... how did that get in my hand?

"What is going on?"

"Honey... what were you doing with that knife?"

"I... I don't remember."

She smiled sadly and hugged me, then she tried to act happy and said it was time to go over to Jake and Clare's. I immediately brightened up at the idea of seeing Clare (oh... uh and Jake) soon. We pulled up to their house a few minutes later and they talked for a minute then we started walking and he said

"Heads up!" and threw a football at me that he had in his hands, I caught it and I was in the backyard so I dropped the football and Clare ran up to me and was really exited.

"Eli! Eli, guess what! Daddy got a new video camera and we're going to be in a movie!"

"That's right. And you.. you're gonna be the star."

"I thought I was going to be the star."

I heard Jake whine and then their dad threatened him and then... suddenly we were in the basement and there was a single light on and Jake was getting in trouble.

"Hey, what did I tell you about keeping the door closed?"

"But I want to see."

"Yeah, you're bout to see the back of my fist. Now get back up there." he said and then hit him in the back of the head. I then looked down and realized I was only in my underwear I looked at Clare and she was only in her panties...

"Now, in this part of the story Prince Charming has just married Cinderella and they have to kiss... and stuff like the grown ups do."

I looked at Clare and said

"Clare.. Clare what happened?"

She didn't say anything and just stared forward and looked really really sad. Her dad got mad and threatened to tell me mom "What a naughty little shit I've been." I didn't want to get in trouble so I stepped towards Clare and then everything was a blur from there.

* * *

His talent was as natural as the pattern that was made by the dust on a butterfly's wings. At one time he understood it no more than the butterfly did and he did not know when it was brushed or marred.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Bye now. :)


End file.
